The Girl And Her Dragon
by Pricat
Summary: Hiccup's daughter Kana feels lonely and upset about not being a Viking until she meets a lonely Night Fury and their lives change as a strong friendship begins.
1. Needing A Friend

**The Girl And The Dragon**

**A/N Another How To Train Your Dragon fic I thought of while reading other HTTYD fics and loved the relationship between Hiccup and Toothless and the fact that their friendship is so strong.**

**This involves Hiccup and Astrid's daughter Kana who is like father, like daughter as she isn't good at Viking stuff like Hiccup at her age and is feeling low in confidence until one night like her father, she finds a sick Night Fury and wants to help it but is worried but as time goes on, a friendship like Hiccup and Toothless begins and helps her learn that true strength isn't everything and that friendship is a powerful thing.**

**Oh yeah the Night Fury Kana meets can talk in both English and Dragonese just so people don't get confused and add that in a review.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a cold night in the tiny village of Berk as a festival was going on as usual it was to celebrate the anniversary of the villagers becoming one with dragons but Hiccup sighed as he and Stoick were enjoying themselves but knew that Kana his young daughter was not there as usual.

He smiled sadly as Astrid joined them as she knew her husband loved being a dragon tamer and enjoyed many days of flying on his mighty yet protective Night Fury Toothless who was like a brother to Kana because he'd been there for her since her birth.

He wondered why Stoick had been secretive about the announcement he would make at this festival as Astrid smiled knowing what her father in law was up to as Stoick had told her the news already.

"Where's Kana?

I wanted her to hear what I'm about to say." Stoick said.

Hiccup sighed knowing that like him at Kana's age, she wasn't very good at Viking stuff but secretly wanted to train dragons but was afraid in case she'd mess that up too.

"Don't worry honey.

We'll tell her later." Astrid replied to her husband.

Stoick then blew a horn which signaled for the villagers to be quiet as he was about to make an announcement.

"For many years I have been chief of Berk but now it is time for somebody to pass the mantle onto, somebody who has helped Berk change for the better.

My son Hiccup is now the chief of this clan." he announced.

Astrid couldn't help but smirk as the look on her husband's face was priceless as the villagers of Berk were amazed as he blushed as Astrid kissed him as he hoped Kana was alright.......

* * *

Tears fell from Kana's eyes as she sat under a particular tree in the forest as the night wind blew through her hair as harsh words from some of the other girls ran through her head as she blinked them away as she needed time alone as she knew the others were all at the festival but hadn't wanted to go as the other kids of Berk were cruel to her.

Kana was fourteen and looked like her heroic father Hiccup but had her mother Astrid's eyes.

She was also scrawny like Hiccup and had his good brain but was not strong in herself.

Her father didn't care if she couldn't swing an axe or any of that Viking stuff as long as she did something that made her happy but when she tried her hardest at that stuff, she failed and it made the other kids laugh at her or make her the butt of jokes.

"Wow you're the dragon ramer's kid?

What a loser!!" the kids commented.

Normally she'd have something clever to throw back at them but sometimes their words hurt her feelings like today.

She'd wanted to go to the festival but wanted to just hang out in the forest today as she knew that Toothless and her grandfather Stoick cared about her along with her parents.

She wanted to have her own Night Fury as Toothless was like a brother to her.

She longed to be a dragon trainer but was scared she'd mess it up but sometimes talking to her dragon brother helped her feel better as she heard gentle growls as she found Toothless by her side.

"I'm okay Toothless.

You should go back to Dad.

He and Mom needs your help." she said to him.

He then nuzzled her as he left but knew something bothered her.

She then heard a sad, weak growl come from somewhere.

She then realised that it was an Night Fury but wanted to explore.

But she then decided to return home later as her curiousity got the better of her as she went deeper into the forest as she gasped in awe seeing an Night Fury like Toothless but brought a hand to it's forehead but felt a fever as she heard it growl weakly as it's eyes opened but growled seeing a young human girl by it's side but was curious.

"Please don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Kana said to it.

The female Night Fury was amazed at feeling calmness from this human as normally her kind would try to hurt her kind but she didn't feel that from this one but had heard legends of this girl's father as he had befriended one of her own kind as she was ill and needed help but decided that it was okay to try and trust this human.

"W-Who're....... ........ you?" it said to her weakly.

"Kana Horrendous the Third.

My father is Hiccup." the young girl answered.

The female Night Fury saw sadness in the girl's eyes.

She had a feeling this young human was lonely like she was.

There were no Night Furies anywhere and she felt lonely.

"Are....... you lonely Kana?" the female Night Fury asked softly.

Kana nodded in reply.

"The other kids in Berk are mean to me because my father is so awesome that I can't live up to the family name but I wish to become a dragon trainer but I'll just mess up." she answered.

The female Night Fury then sneezed as blue flame emerged from her nose.

Kana laughed at that sadly as she needed to go home.

"Don't worry I'll be back later, I promise." she said leaving the forest....

The female Night Fury's eyes closed in sleep as she hoped Kana would come back........


	2. Legend

**The Girl And Her Deagon**

**A/N Here's more and thanks to I Heart HTYYD for her review as it gave me courage to write more as it is cute.**

**It was just an idea I had at half twelve last night after reading HTTYD fics with Hiccup and Toothless but I'm glad people love it.**

**Thanks to Winter Mission for faving this.**

**In this fic, the dragons can talk in English and Dragonese and Hiccup and Kana can understand them but Astrid can't but that's what a reviewer on my other one said just to let people know.**

* * *

Kana's eyes opened the next morning as she woke up in her bed in her room as she remembered what had happened last night and being in the forest as she needed to go there as she knew her father had medicine that could help the Night Fury she'd found and knew it was in her parent's room.

She sighed as she knew right now she needed to keep the news of another Night Fury a secret for now which she hated doing as she knew Toothless would want to mate with it and her Dad would want to train it himself which she hated as she heard thumping footsteps as Toothless was awake as he slept in the spare room but hoped he wouldn't go into her parent's room as she needed to get that medicine for her newly found friend.

She opened the door to Hiccup and Astrid's room after making sure they weren't awake or that Toothless wasn't going to follow her like he did sometimes.

"Here goes.

You can do this Kana." she told herself.

Thankfully Hiccup and Astrid weren't in the room and Toothless was outside with her father and Astrid was teaching the kids of Berk how to care for their dragons as Kana smiled seeing the vial on the table and grabbed it.

She then hummed as she hid it in her bag as she got dressed and went to have breakfast.

Stoick wondered why his grand daughter was so quiet as she ate breakfast but understood knowing what other kids thought of her as he also knew that other kids would make more fun of her now that Hiccup was chief of their clan as he saw her leave the house as Hiccup was chasing Toothless outside as he was trying to give him a bath.

She then held out something from her bag that made Toothless stop in his tracks.

"Good brother.

Take a bath.

You don't want to be flying aropund Berk dirty." she said.

Hiccup then managed to get Toothless to the lake.

"Thanks Kana.

Maybe you should take up dragon training." he told her.

Kana had a sad look on her face as she left.

She wanted to but knew she'd just mess up.

She then left for the forest........

* * *

Kana then returned to the spot where she'd found the female Night Fury last night but was nervous as she didn't see her.

"_Maybe it left." _she thought sadly.

But as she was about to leave, she heard slight coughing from a cave and smiled sadly as she knew what it was as she entered finding the female Night Fury but saw there was an arrow in it's side too which made the Viking teen sad as she hated seeubf dragons injured or hurt.

"I told ya I'd come back.

I brought you something to help." she said.

The female Night Fury growled sadly looking at the girl.

She hadn't slept well because she had bad memories of her parents being killed by Vikings when she was a hatchling but for some reason this human didn't seem to be like those humans who had hurt her and her ohana.

She watched as the young girl opened something from her bag.

It was a vial of dragon medicine that her father had made that helped dragons when they were ill or hurt.

"Please let me help you.

I can't bear to see you get worse." she said as the Night Fury was surprised.

No human had wanted to help her before as she decided to take it.

It tasted nice of cod.

"T-Thank you........

W-Why help me?

I-I thought your kind hated us." the female Night Fury said weakly.

"Nope.

Not anymore.

Before the people of Berk hated them but let me tell you a story.

Once upon a time in the village of Berk there was a young Viking, scrawny but not good at anything like swinging an axe or killing things and his father was ashamed of him but even though he lacked strength like the other Vikings in his clan, he had a great mind and made inventions.

One night a herd of dragons attacked Berk and he used an invention to shoot one out of the sky.

He thought his peers would think him cool if he told them he'd brought down a mighty dragon but he went to the forest the next day and found the dragon he'd shot down but it was hurt.

He was about to kill the mighty yet beauitful dragon but he didn't have the heart to kill it but decided to help it as it was his fault.

As time grew, both boy and dragon formed a strong friendship unlike anyone in Berk had seen before and it was a good thing too as more dragons invaded Berk so boy and dragon worked together and defeated them but the boy lost a leg.

That was when they realised humans and dragons didn't have to be foes.

They decided to put their differences aside and work as one.

But......." Kana said as tears were in her eyes.

"B-But what?

P-Please go on Kana.

I desire to hear the ending." the Night Fury said.

Kana wiped away tears.

"The boy grew up into a man and married Astrid.

They spent many years training dragons until one day Astrid was with child.

He was so happy.

Nine months passed and they had a beauitful baby girl.

But as she grew up, she felt she wasn't good at anything.

The other kids teased her everyday and now her father was chief.

But now all she wants is a friend.

Somebody who cares about her.

Like her father's Night Fury for him." she said ending the tale.

The female Night Fury then understood the story was a legend that dragon mothers told their children before going to sleep at night and realised who the young girl was in the story.

She was beginning to get attached to this little hatchling.

She then nuzzled Kana.

"I'm sure things........ will get better little one......" she whispered.........


	3. A Bond Begins

**The Girl And Her Dragon**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**I hope people like this as the bond between Kana and the female Night Fury begins.**

* * *

Kana heard whimpering as she woke up.

She remembered she was in the cave with the female Night Fury she'd found but wondered what was scaring the female Night Fury as she felt her shiver as she lay beside her as she heard it crying.

That worried the young Viking teen.

"_I wonder what happened to her?_

_Maybe she's having a bad dream." _she thought.

Suddenly a melody came to mind that she somehow knew as she remembered that her father used to sing the melody to her at night when she was small as she began singing in Dragonese.

The female Night Fury began to calm down as Kana kept on singing as she relaxed as the girl finished singing as she saw the female Night Fury's eyes open as there was a look of sympathy in Kana's eyes.

"Are you okay?

Did you have a bad dream?" she asked.

The female Night Fury was surprised hearing her say that.

She didn't want to say or scare Kana away.

"When I'm sad or had a bad dream, I normally talk to my brother Toothless." she answered.

"T-Toothless?" the Night Fury asked confused.

"He's my father's dragon and my big brother sort of.

Since I was born, he protects me." she said softly.

The female Night Fury was astounded that this girl was related to the Hiccup of legend.

Kana then felt the Night Fury's forehead.

"Your fever seems to be breaking a little.

That's good." she answered.

The female Night Fury smiled weakly.

She then hummed the melody as she needed to leave.

"I'll come back later." she said softly.

She then left the cave.....

* * *

Kana's heart beat nervously as she entered the village of Berk as she saw the other kids on their dragons which worried her as she knew that they would pick on her as she saw a dark blue scaled dragon dive towards her as a girl with dark red hair was laughing as her dragon was chasing her as Astrid was nervous as she knew who it was.

"Leave her alone Luga.

You always pick on Kana." she said.

Luga scowled as she hated when Astrid ruined her fun.

She saw a few cuts and scratches on Kana as she ran towards their house as Hiccup saw her enter her room and slam the door as he wondered what was wrong as he heard crying but Toothless was more worried as Kana was like a sister to him and he couldn't bear to see her sad or upset like right now as he tried to open the door but Hiccup stopped him.

"I think we should leave Kana alone for a while Toothless.

Maybe she'll feel better later." he said as the Night Fury agreed.

He then followed Hiccup outside as they went flying but Hiccup hoped that Kana would be okay.

He knew that Luga always hated Kana as well as most of the kids in Berk because they didn't know her and because she was very shy and quiet as Toothless shared his sadness.

He hoped Kana would feel better soon.......

* * *

In the cave, the female Night Fury could hear Kana crying in her mind.

Her eyes opened and her heart ached as she wanted to comfort the girl but couldn't leave the cave as she was still but she sensed another Night Fury's aura as Hiccup and Toothless were flying over the forest as her eyes closed.

She hoped that Kana would be okay.

She then began to whimper as she felt memories return.

* * *

Later that night Kana awoke from a dream about being a dragon tamer like her Dad but felt a little better.

She knew only one thing would help her feel better as she made sure her parents were asleep along with Toothless before going out but was relieved as she left her home with food and medicine for her dragon friend as she hoped her father or grandfather didn't see her as she wanted to keep her dragon friend a secret for now.

She felt better as she entered the forest humming the lullaby she'd sang to her dragon friend eariler as she headed for the cave as she saw a flash of blue flame as she'd heard a sneeze.

"I guess she needed more medicine.

I hope she's okay." Kana told herself.

She saw the female Night Fury smile as she felt the girl's presence in the cave as Kana stroked her black scaled head as she felt better.

"Kana why were you crying eariler?

I-I could hear you and feel your sadness." she told Kana weakly.

Kana then gave her some more medicine as the female Night Fury nuzzled her weakly.

"I guess what my Dad said is true.

Once a dragon and human become one, they begin to feel each other's emotions and thoughts.

Like him and Toothless." she said.

The female Night Fury nodded in reply.

"I was upset because Luga was picking on me." Kana said softly.

"Who's Luga?" the Night Fury asked.

"She's just a kid who loves tormenting me.

My parents try to stop her but she still does it.

I came up with an name I wanna call you." Kana told her.

The female Night Fury's eyes went wide.

"You want to name me?

No human has ever done that for me before." she said.

Kana smiled a little.

"Well you are my friend.

It's what friends do.

I wanna call you Ari.

Is that okay?" Kana said.

There was silence for a few moments but then Kana felt soft wings wrap around her young body in a hug which made the young Viking teen feel good as the Night Fury played with her.

"T-Thank you Kana.

I've always wanted an name.

When I'm feeling better, we'll be able to fly huh?

Maybe I'll get to meet your family and Toothless huh?" she said.

"You're welcome Ari.

Of course we'll do all that stuff.

It's going to be fun." she said humming.

She then realised it was getting late.

Ari understood that Kana couldn't stay all the time with her in the forest as she had other things to take care of like being with her family and helping her father with dragon training which she dreaded but secretly loved because the other kids would tease her relentlessly and Hiccup wouldn't be able to help her out.

"Don't worry Kana.

I'll be here when you come back.

I'll always be with you in your heart." Ari told her.

Kana smiled hugging the female Night Fury's waist before leaving.

She hoped that the young Viking teen would be okay.

* * *

Later that night Stoick came into his grand daughter's room to check up on her but found her asleep with a smile on her face as he stroked her hair as he put something around her neck.

It was the necklace her parents had given her as a baby but Stoick had been keeping it for her.

It was a pendant in the shape of an Night Fury like Toothless.

He unlike the other adults of Berk could see something special in Kana like in her father Hiccup.

He then left her to sleep and dream........


	4. Making Them Happy

**The Girl And Her Dragon**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope people like.**

**I wonder if Toothless and Hiccup should know about Ari yet or not?**

**Just wondering and I have a plot twist that might be cool involving Kana.**

* * *

The next morning Kana awoke from another good dream about flying as a dragon like Ari as she rubbed sleep from her eyes as she went to get dressed but gasped in the mirror seeing the pendant around her neck as it made her smile reminding her of Ari as she hoped the female Night Fury was okay as she hummed to herself as she went to see what her grandfather was doing as she heard him as he was chasing the Deadly Nadder around which was his dragon.

Kana couldn't help but laugh as she came outside seeing the Deadly Nadder getting the best of her grandfather like that as it was her mother's dragon but her grandfather looked after it when Astrid was teaching the other kids along with Hiccup about dragon taming but knew that Toothless was not happy about being left at the house as Hiccup knew the Night Fury got jealous when the other dragons took a shine to his master and best friend as Kana knew.

Stoick smiled seeing his grand daughter help him up as she tried to stifle a laugh as she saw Toothless was in a bad mood.

"Your father is dragon taming today.

He always is like this when your father's away." he said.

Kana then stroked the male Night Fury's head like Hiccup as she knew that he liked that but there was sadness in his eyes which made her fel bad.

"Don't worry.

Dad will be back soon.

Then you guys can go flying." she reassured him.

She then remembered that she was going to visit Ari but maybe she could cheer her brother up first knowing he loved flying more than anything as an idea crossed her mind.

"Let's go flying." she said as Toothless perked up.

"T-Thanks Kana." the male Night Fury whispered.

She smiled climbing onto his back as they took off into the skies as she'd never flown before on a dragon's back as Toothless knew all too well Hiccup would worry if he saw Kana on Toothless but right now he didn't care as he wanted to have some fun.

"Woo-hoo this is so cool!

No wonder Dad does this all the time." Kana said.

Toothless smiled as he knew that she was hiding something because she was always spending time in the forest and was curious as it reminded him of when he and Hiccup had first met.

Kana so wanted to tell him about Ari but knew he would tell her father but needed to know she could trust him before telling him.

He then heard her hum something that seemed familiar to him.

It was the song she sang to Ari to calm her down when she got scared.

"Where did you hear that song?" Toothless asked her.

"From my father, I guess.

He used to sing it to me at night when I was little." she answered.

The male Night Fury was a little sad as that song was something dragon mothers sang to their hatchlings before they fell asleep but it made him sometimes long for another Night Fury in Berk to befriend as Kana could feel the emotion in her brother's heart.

"_Don't worry for soon that'll happen." _she thought.

They then landed outside the house as Stoick along with Astrid were making lunch but the Deadly Nadder was trying to steal the boar for lunch as Toothless smiled as sometimes the other dragons amused him just as much as the human inhabitants did.

Kana then used the Dragonese lullaby to calm the Nadder down as Stoick was in awe.

Nobody besides Astrid was able to do that.

"Come inside.

It's time for lunch." Stoick said.

Kana nodded as she went inside as Toothless was waiting patiently.

He then got excited seeing Hiccup return as the man laughed at his friend's excitement.

"I missed you too buddy." he said stroking him.

Kana smiled watching them from inside as they reminded her of her and Ari.

After lunch, she'd go visit her Night Fury.

That thought made her smile as Astrid wondered what she was thinking about.

"Nothing Mom." she said finishing lunch.

She'd taken a few leftovers for Ari and hid them in her bag along with medicine as she left the house as Stoick smiled wondering what his grand daughter was up to.

* * *

Ari smiled seeing Kana as the girl hugged her waist.

She'd missed Ari since last night as she'd been worried that somebody like Luga would find her and hurt her but her fear faded as they were talking as Ari had a calming effect on her.

She wondered why Ari had bad dreams sometimes as the female Night Fury was quiet after hearing her ask that as she knew she could trust Kana.

"My herd were destroyed when I was very young.

I've been living in this forest ever since but alone.

I never thought I could trust humans again until now.

Thanks to you Kana.

You are a true friend." she said as Kana felt her tears hit her.

She rubbed the female Night Fury's stomach gently to calm her down as she felt her relax.

"I brought you something to eat.

Are you feeling hungry?" Kana said bringing out the pieces of boar.

Ari was surprised but nervous as Kana understood as she took a bite to reassure her it was safe to eat.

"See?

It's okay." she said as Ari ate.

She liked it as Kana laughed.

But they had no idea Luga heard them.

She then left the forest.

* * *

Toothless had awoken from a bad dream involving Kana.

He hoped it wouldn't come true as Kana was a sister to him as he had promised himself and Hiccup he would protect her no matter what as he saw the stars in the night sky as ey seemed to comfort him a little knowing how Kana loved to play games with them.

He knew Kana would be safe as he would do anything to protect her as they were family even if she were human, she had the heart of a dragon which was something special.

Hiccup wondered what had bothered the Night Fury but decided not to tell him.

Hiccup cared about her deeply.

He then felt better as his eyes closed in sleep.

He hoped that thinga would be okay........

* * *

Later that night Kana was woken as a thunderstorm hit Berk as she knew Toothless was inside with her parents and the Deadly Nadder was inside with Stoick as she heard crying in her mind as she looked outside and saw Ari as she understood that she wanted to be with her as she entered the girl's room as fear ran through her beauitful body as she lay on the floor.

Kana wsmiled knowing that as soon as the storm died down, Ari would return to the forest but one night here wouldn't hurt as she stroked the female Night Fury's head as she relaxed as she fell asleep beside her on the floor.

She hoped things would be okay as she knew that things would be okay.......


	5. The Joy Of Flying

**The Girl And Her Dragon**

**A/N More of the story.**

**I hope people like.**

**I have a feeling Kana's going to have her first flight on Ari soon.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Dawn broke over Berk as the new day was here and the thunder storm had died down but Kana was nervous as she saw Ari still asleep on the floor as she smiled as for once, the female Night Fury was sleeping peacefully as she felt better knowing that her friend was okay and remembered last night how she'd been scared as the storm had gotten worse last night but she'd used the lullaby to relax her and hoped Toothless was okay as she had a feeling that he'd freaked out too but her father probably didn't use the lullaby she used to help Ari fall asleep.

She knew that Ari seemed to be feeling much better as she realised the Night Fury had gotten over her cold as she was relieved remembering the fun stuff they were going to do once Ari had recovered as they heard Hiccup knock on the door as Ari became unseen, a trait Kana loved as she didn't want her father or Stoick to know yet about her until she felt it was safe.

Ari understood as she knew her friend was right and trying to protect her as even though dragons were now common in Berk, some villagers were still unaccepting of this relationship between human and dragon but most of them residents didn't care along with Hiccup.

"Go back to the cave.

I'll be there soon." she said to her.

"You sure?" Ari asked her.

She nodded in reply as she saw the female Night Fury leave the house and returned to the cave as she had made a saddle for when she felt ready to try flying on Ari that she'd made in the blacksmith while her father was busy being chief and running Berk.

She put it in her bag as she'd put the vial back in her parent's room when they weren't around as she went to have breakfast.

She then smiled seeing Toothless was still asleep with Hiccup beside him.

She knew that he would only sleep during thunderstorms when her father slept with him which made her smile as she went to have breakfast as Astrid was awake and smiled seeing Kana.

"Did the thunderstorm keep you awake?

It kept both Toothless and Nadder awake too.

Stoick is asleep with Nadder since he only trusts Stoick along with me but Toothless was very erratic and roaring.

The only way to calm him down was your father sleeping with him." she told her.

Kana laughed knowing how her dragon brother could be when scared like that during thunderstorms as she ate but took leftovers for Ari as she knew she'd be hungry as she headed to the forest.

She hoped Ari was okay.

* * *

Ari was very happy hearing familiar footsteps as she waited outside the cave as she saw Kana arrive as the female Night Fury jumped up and down with joy as Kana laughed at her friend as she was happy to see her too.

"I'd never forget you, you know that?" she said as Ari nodded.

But the female Night Fury was more excited seeing a saddle in the Viking teen's hands as she knew what this meant.

They were going to try and fly.

Kana smiled knowing this would excite her dragon friend as she attached the saddle after calming her down.

Kana was excited too remembering how much fun flying had been on Toothless yesterday and couldn't wait to do it again as she climbed onto Ari's back as excitement shivered through their bodies as Ari took off into the skies as they were having fun as the wind raced through her hair as she was having fun as Hiccup was in awe as he and the other kids were on their dragons.

Luga smiled knowing a way to get to Kana.

They then flew away from Berk as they were having fun.

Ari was having so much fun.

"I haven't felt so good in a long time." she said.

Kana nodded.

"You're right Ari.

We go great together.

We're a team." she said.

Ari agreed as they returned to the forest.

Kana then got them some fruit she'd packed in her bag as she saw Luga hiding in the bushes as they wondered what she were doing but saw her leave as they wondered what was going on.

Ari then yawned as she needed to take an nap as Kana understood.

She hoped her friend would be okay.......

* * *

Hiccup was in awe as he was helping Astrid make dinner as Toothless was playing with the Nadder outside as he remembered seeing Kana on that dragon eariler and knew it was an Night Fury but wondered why his own daughter had hidden this from him as he would've understood if she'd told him after finding Ari but Astrid understood hearing from Stoick about Kana using the lullaby last night as Ari had been in the house last night when there was a thunder storm but he knew she would take after her father.

He then saw Kana enter but she was still tired from flying on Ari all day as Hiccup understood but decided not to talk about it unless she wanted to as Stoick agreed as they ate but Kana was quiet as she was still sleepy knowing that being a dragon tamer tired her out as she knew that her father was sometimes tired after an entire day of dragon taming which meant Toothless had been in a bad mood.

After dinner, she went upstairs to bed as she hoped they could go flying again tomorrow as she dreamt of doing it........


	6. Side Effects

**The Girl And Her Dragon**

**A/N Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to those who've reviewed so far.**

**It gives me faith to write more.**

**My plot twist begins from here and I hope people like it.**

* * *

The next morning Kana woke earlier as she headed to the forest as she carried Ari's saddle as she was excited about flying again but she heard roaring as she saw Luga on her dragon, an Nightmare which made her worry as she ran to the safety of the forest as Luga cackled as her dragon lunged at the girl a few times as Kana was nervous but smiled heading to the forest as she was near the cave but everything went black as Luga saw Ari lunge at her dragon as she scared the Nightmare and the girl as they flew off scared.

Ari was scared seeing Kana hurt as she had a lot of injuries as she heard wingbeats as she saw another Night Fury but it was a male but saw sadness and anger in it's eyes as he and Hiccup had seen Luga and her Nightmare fly into the village scared.

"Kana?

Please be okay!" Toothless begged.

Ari knew how he felt as she cared about Kana deeply as he did but knew only one thing that could help her, dragon magic.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Toothless asked her.

Ari nodded in reply.

"Yes.

Normally we shouldn't but we have no choice." Ari replied.

He understood as they focused as they were surrounded in dragon magic that was coming from their hearts as both Night Furies were hoping this would work as they both cared about Kana.

They were relieved as the magic faded as Ari felt Kana's pulse again but was stronger.

Both Night Furies were relieved as they flew to Kana's home carrying the young girl.

* * *

Fear gripped both Astrid and Hiccup as they heard from Toothless what had happened to Kana.

They'd feared something would happen like this to her because of Luga but relieved as he and Ari had used powrful dragon magic to help her as she was already in bed asleep as Toothless saw Ari at the foot of the girl's bed which made him smile knowing she and Kana shared a bond like his and Hiccup's and was worried for his sister.

Ari's eyes opened as she heard the male Night Fury cry which hurt her further.

"It's not your fault.

Luga should pay for what she did to Kana.

But we healed her.

It'll just take time for her to heal." Ari said gently.

Toothless was amazed by the strength this female of his species was showing.

"Who're you?" he asked curious.

"I'm Ari.

Kana named me.

She found me a while ago during a festival.

She was lonely like I was and she wanted to help.

Unlike Hiccup, she didn't shoot me down but I was ill.

While healing me, a bond began.

I'm why she spends so much time in the forest." she said.

He understood as they both didn't dare move from Kana's side.

Stoick understood as Hiccup had explained.

He was furious at Luga but noticed that Kana was beginning to stir.

"A-Ari....... keep me safe......." she mumured as Stoick saw sadness in Ari's eyes.

The female Night Fury then began to nuzzle the young human as she was singing the lullaby that she'd always sang to her when she was sad or needed to calm down.

Toothless then saw Kana's eyes open as she smiled weakly.

"H-Hey guys......

Have you...... been here the whole time for me?" she said weakly.

Ari and Toothless nodded in agreement.

"You're family.

I couldn't let you die along with Ari.

We were worried about you." he told her.

Kana smiled weakly.

She knew that her brother cared about her along with Ari.

Hiccup then entered hearing his daughter's voice as he hugged her.

"Thank Odin you're okay.

I was so worried about you!" he said hugging her.

Ari noticed that the side effects of what she and Toothless had done to help save her were beginning to happen as they decided to leave them alone for now as they would sleep outside for now.

Ari was very quiet as she looked up at the night sky.

"Don't worry she'll be okay." Toothless reassured her.

Ari nodded in reply.

She hoped Kana would be okay as she cared about Kana.

Her eyes closed in sleep along with him..........

* * *

The next morning as Hiccup checked up on Kana, he noticed her fair skin was getting hard and scaly like Toothless's as he remembered his friend and Ari had used dragon magic to heal Kana but wondered why this was happening to her as he needed to talk to the two Night Furies as he went outside but found them curled up in each other which was cute and he decided to leave them to sleep for now.

He then saw Astrid making soup for Kana as she hoped that her daughter would be okay as Hiccup decided not to tell her about what Totthless and Ari's dragon magic was changing Kana into as he knew she'd freak but decided to keep it a secret for now........


	7. Beginning of Change

**The Girl And the Dragon**

**A/N More of the fic.**

**Thanks so much to those who've reviewed.**

**It means a lot to me.**

* * *

Toothless was nervous as he was with Hiccup as they were flying for a while as they needed to get out of the house for a while as things were crazy because of yesterday which the Night Fury understood as Kana was like a sister to him but secretlt he hoped his human didn't know that his daughter was becoming one of them, an Night Fury as he knew Hiccup would freak along with Astrid.

He was also curious about Ari as Kana hadn't told him more about the female Night Fury as she was sleeping, recovering from her injuries along with going through transforming into an Night Fury as she needed to rest.

"Toothless you okay?

You've been quiet for a long while." Hiccup commented.

"I'm sorry Hiccup." he said.

"It's okay buddy.

I'm worried about Kana too.

We still have to deal with Luga." he answered.

The male Night Fury agreed.

But for now he could keep the transformation a secret for now from Hiccup but once her scales showed up, he would have to tell him and he was dreading that.

They then returned to the house as Hiccup was dragon taming today.

For once he realised that Toothless wasn't in a bad mood as he saw Ari waiting for him as the male Night Fury joined her as he wanted to know if Kana was okay.

"Don't worry she's fine.

She was calling for the both of us in Dragonese.

She cares about you a lot." she replied as Toothless nodded.

"Yes but she cares about you too.

We're her only friends in all of Berk.

Maybe she'd be happier as a dragon than as a human." he answered.

She wondered if that was true as she knew that she'd been Kana's only friend but knew that she loved dragons like her father and wanted to be a dragon tamer but was worried she'd mess up.

"Maybe you're right Toothless." she answered.

She then entered the home while Stoick wasn't there.

Toothless followed suit.

They then entered Kana's room.

The young girl was beginning to stir as they were relieved.

Her eyes opened as she saw both Night Furies there.

"H-Hey guys........" she said weakly.

Toothless noticed her teeth had became razor sharp fangs.

Ari smiled knowing it was happening.

"W-Will my Dad be angry at me?

Because I'm changing?" she asked her.

"No your father won't be angry.

He and your mother would care about you no matter what." she reassured her.

Kana smiled as she knew that both Ari and Toothless cared about her.

She hoped that was true as she felt changes happening to her as she felt her organs changing, getting stronger as she was becoming an Night Fury like her and Toothless.

She hoped Hiccup wouldn't be mad at them.

* * *

Hiccup was angry as he was dealing with Luga and her father.

They were one of the few that were mad at the bond humans and dragons had in Berk now that Hiccup had shown the residents there was nothing to fear from the dragons as she and her father were angry.

"I have decided to banish you and your daughter from the clan.

We can't allow people like you to ruin Berk.

We are working on helping the bond grow stronger." the chief told them.

They then scowled as they left.

Hiccup smiled relieved as he saw them leave.

He then went back to the house.......

* * *

Astrid was nervous as she entered Kana's room hearing her daughter growl like an Night Fury as she wondered what Ari and Toothless had used to heal Kana as she was nervous as she needed to get Hiccup to see what was happening as she didn't know what was happening as Hiccup entered but saw worry in her husband's eyes as he saw black scales beginning to grow on Kana's body as he had a feeling he knew what Toothless and Ari had done by healing her.

"What's happening to her?" Astrid asked.

"She's becoming an Night Fury like them.

It was the only way to heal her." he answered.

She calmed down hearing that but wanted to help her as she and Hiccup wanted to help her learn to control herself and her magic once it developed as they understood as they saw Kana's eyes close in sleep as Ari was watching over her.

She hoped that things would be okay.

She knew that things would change in Berk forever.

Toothless agreed as he began to feel somerthing for Ari.

It was Love as he saw Hiccup leave.......


	8. On The Island Of Dragons

The Girl And the Dragon

**A/N More of the fic.**

**Let's just say Toothless and Ari are taking Astrid and Hiccup to a place where only dragons live because they need advice on helping Kana deal with becoming an Night Fury.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed.**

* * *

Stoick was surprised but not angry that his grand daughter was becoming an Night Fury as he knew that it was the only way to heal Kana as he saw her asleep as she was growling as he was watching over her while Hiccup and Astrid were being taken somewhere special by Ari and Toothless as they were leaving Berk for the day as both were curious wondering where the dragons were taking them.

Toothless knew that they needed help and they needed the guidance of other dragons as they were headed to a special island that not many Vikings knew of as it was only known to dragon kind.

"Where're we going buddy?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

"You'll see.

But you need to promise me something.

When you return to Berkm you and Astrid can't tell anybody about where we're going.

We can't let other Vikings know." he told him.

"Don't worry Toothless we won't tell." he replied.

The male Night Fury smiled as they spotted a dragon shaped island as he and Ari smiled knowing they were here as they dived downwards for a landing as Astrid and Hiccup were nervous.

They were very curious as they landed on the ground.

* * *

On the island of dragons, the leader of the dragon inhabitants were surprised seeing two Night Furies land with humans but gasped knowing that these Vikings were the ones that had rekindled the bond between human and dragon as they wondered what they were doing here as Toothless and Ari smiled as they were among their own kind as they were happy but saw worry in Hiccup and Astrid's eyes as they knew what they were doing here as they saw the leader know that they needed help.

"We need to talk." Hiccup said as the leader knew.

He knew that this was the very human that wouldn't kill a dragon as they headed to his cave so they could talk as he wondered why they'd dared to come here as Hiccup sighed knowing that he would have to tell him.

"My daughter Kana was injured badly by Luga but Toothless and Ari used their dragon magic to help her and now she's becoming an Night Fury and Astrid and I are worried about her." he explained to him.

The leader understood as he knew that a human becoming a human was very rare and knew that it was because she had accepted becoming a dragon as Hiccup eondered what he was thinking as Toothless wondered what the elder dragon would do.

He hoped that Kana would be okay back in Berk.

"Ari fly back to Berk and check on Kana." he said.

The female Night Fury was shocked hearing him say that as she cared about Kana just as much as him as she flew off knowing both Hiccup and Astrid would be okay if she went to check up on Kana.

Besides what could happen?


	9. Returning To Berk

**The Girl And Her Dragon**

**A/N More of the fic.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Kana is slowly becoming an Night Fury.**

**I hope Astrid and Hiccup can deal with it.**

* * *

Kana's eyes opened the next morning as she found herself on the floor of her room as she wondered how she'd gotten out of there as she had no idea that she was changing as she brought a hand to her head as she saw it was covered in black scales and was now a paw as her eyes went wide as she remembered that Toothless and Ari had healed her using their magic after what Luga had done to her but had a feeling this was the result of it as she hoped Stoick wouldn't freak.

She then made herself a bed on the floor by bringing her blankets around her as a coccoon as she no longer fit in her bed but hoped that her parents were safe as she rested but heard familiar wingbeats as Ari entered her room as she smiled weakly seeing her dragon friend there.

"Ari what's happening to me?

Where're my parents?" she asked her.

Ari sighed as she knew that she had to tell her what was going on as soon the young Viking girl would become an Night Fury like her and Toothless but sighed.

"Remember that Luga hurt you badly and that Toothless and I used our dragon magic to heal you?

You're becoming an Night Fury like us.

Your parents are accepting this but still a little scared.

They went to the Island of dragons to help hide your dragoness once it happens." she explained.

Kana nodded as she looked at her paw like hands as she understood.

She hoped her parents would help her.

Ari then heard her cough slightly as that worried her.

She then nuzzled her with the tip of her wing.

She needed to get Stoick's help as she saw him outside with the Deadly Nadder as she wanted to get him.

He was surprised seeing her as he wondered where Hiccup and Astrid were.

"Right now that's not important.

Kana is ill." Ari said as Stoick was nervous.

He followed her to Kana's room and found the young girl lying in a cocoon of blanket pale and sick as he was nervous as he went to get water as Ari while she watched over Kana but hoped he would return soon as she needed to return to the island of dragons in case something went wrong but heard more wingbeats as she was in awe as Toothless landed with both Astrid and Hiccup on his back.

Hiccup then got off and went inside as he needed to check up on Kana but found Ari by his daughter's side as he smiled knowing that the female Night Fury had returned here to protect Kana from any threat.

He saw the black scales growing thicker over her body as she was slowly looking less like a human and more like a dragon as Ari smiled knowing that soon Kana would fully be one of them and fly through the skies of Berk.

"Are you afraid of me?" Kana asked her father weakly in feverish tones.

"No I'm not and will never be.

Dragon or not, your mother and I will always love you.

You have a good heart like mine." he reassured her.

A shaky smile crossed Kana's face.

She knew that she would be loved as he placed a heart pendant around her neck.

The leader of the dragon clan on the island they'd visited had told Hiccup to put it around Kana's neck and it would hide her dragon appearance from others so that she might have a semi normal life but he saw Ari rest her head on the bed as her eyes closed as she was tired from flying.

She hoped that Kana would be okay.

He then went to get something to eat.

Toothless then found Ari in Kana's room.

He felt sorry for her.

While on the island, he'd heard what had happened to her family and wanted to hug her as he wrapped his wings around her as there was a draft in the room as it made him feel good.

He hoped that she would feel better soon.


	10. Helping Her Realise

**The Girl And Her Dragon**

**A/N More of the fic.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

A week had passed after Hiccup and Astrid had returned from the island of dragons and they were worried about Kana as she mattered to them the most like Toothless to Hiccup as he hoped that she would be okay as she wasn't well enough to leave the house but was helping her mother cook food for the family.

Toothless hoped that Kana would become an Night Fury so they could fly through the skies together and have fun but knew it was a slow transformation as he sighed as he was helping Hiccup in the forest.

He knew that Ari was special like Kana and cared about the female Night Fury but couldn't find the ways to tell her how he felt about her.

Hiccup then understood why his dragon friend was acting weird and had no idea that he was in love with Ari.

He then began to get excited as he saw Ari land beside him as he nuzzled her.

She blushed but needed help with Kana.

"She's losing her human skin and getting her dragon skin." she said.

Toothless then went with her back to the house as they entered Kana's room.

He saw her human skin on the floor as she now had beauitful black scaled skin which was a good thing for her as the transformation was coming along nicely as they hid the human skin so Hiccup and Astrid wouldn't freak.

They then saw the strange pendant on Kana's bedside table as they knew it had came from the island of dragons as Ari had placed it around Kana's black scaled neck as she saw it glow as magic surrounded her making her look like a human as Toothless smiled knowing that they cared about her deeply.

They then heard the door open as Astrid came in seeing her daughter still asleep but wearing the pendant from the island of dragons as she knew that she had changed a little.

She hoped that her daughter would be okay as she knew that if the other residents of Berk knew what had happened to Kana, they would hate her as the kids of Berk didn't understand her as she remembered that the girl was very quiet and shy but knew Ari was helping her daughter come out of her shell a little as she knew that the female Night Fury was a good thing.

She then left her to rest.

But Ari saw that Toothless was very quiet as they reappeared from their hiding places as they had been hiding as they knew Astrid wasn't into the way of their kind as she failed to understand why her husband loved dragons so much but Toothless was nervous as he cared about Ari.

"I-I love you Ari." the male Night Fury told her.

She was stunned hearing him say that.

"I care about you too Toothless.

Kana is also my priority.

But that doesn't mean we can't be in love." she replied.

Toothless smiled as he nuzzled her.

He was happy that she admitted her feelings for him like he for her.

He then heard Kana about to stir.

He saw her jade green eyes open.

"I'm glad you're awake." he replied.

She smiled knowing that Toothless and Ari liked each other.

She hoped that her father wouldn't freak if he knew what was going on.

But she could feel her dragon side getting stronger as a ball of blue flame emitted from her mouth as Ari and Toothless were surprised and amused hoping that Hiccup and Astrid didn't know or see that.

They had a feeling she was becoming more like them as the days passed.

They knew sooner or later they would have to deal with this.

But it could wait for a while.

Kana then growled as she heard Stoick talking to her parents.

Ari knew it was about her.

She and Toothless saw sadness in Kana's jade green eyes.

"Don't worry Kana.

Your parents will never abandon you.

They care too much about you." the female Night Fury reassured her.

Kana wasn't so sure as she knew her parents cared about her but now that she was becoming a dragon, she had a feeling that they wouldn't want her in Berk and remembered about the island her parents had went to.

Toothless then saw her leave the hous.

But Ari went after her which worried him.

He decided not to get Hiccup yet.

* * *

Ari was nervous as she followed Kana to the forest as she remembered this was where she'd met the girl and where their strong friendship had begun but she was like a secondary mother to Kana and right now needed to protect her as the girl was weak in the middle of transforming into one of them and needed to find her before anybody else did as she couldn't bear to let her get hurt.

She found the girl in her old cave curled up in a ball and crying.

Seeing that wounded the female Night Fury as she knew that right now, things were not as they seemed and she needed to know that she would always be loved Night Fury or not.

She then put a paw to Kana stroking her hair gently as the tears fell.

"Kana it'll be okay.

Things will be alright." she reassured her.

"H-How do you know?" she asked softly.

"I know because your parents are noble and true.

Your father is a hero and legend to both our kinds.

He would never abandon any dragon.

Even if it was his daughter." she told her.

Kana smiled hearing that as she knew Ari was right and they were a strange sort of family as no other family in Berk had counted dragons as members of the family before.

Kana nodded as she decided to leave with Ari.

She hoped she was right.


	11. Revealing Her Secret to Hiccup

**The Girl And Her Dragon**

**A/N More of the fic.**

**Hiccup finds out what is happening to his daughter and I wonder how he'll react?**

**Probably like it but ne worried for his own daughter.**

**Stoick would freak too along with Astrid.**

* * *

Kana returned to the house with Ari as she hoped that either Toothless or her parents hadn't found out about her running off to the forest as they entered through her window as Ari gasped seeing the girl fly in as the female Night Fury was amazed as she saw that Kana had grown latge yet soft wings as she hoped that Hiccup hadn't seen that as she knew it would worry him if he saw her with wings.

Toothless was in awe as he saw his sister's wings as he hoped that Kana could hide her wings because both Astrid and Hiccup would freak.

"That's so great Kana.

But you need to hide your wings." he told her.

Kana looked at her shoulders where her wings were from as her jade green eyes were wide in awe as a shy smile crossed her face as she liked them as she needed to hide them as she heard footsteps as her father entered.

He wondered what was going on as he saw her wings and stared at her in awe and nervousness.

"H-How is this happening?" he asked her.

Kana exhanged a look with Ari and Toothless before answering knowing he would be freaked if he knew.

"I-I can explain about this Dad." she reassured him.

"Okay explain." Hiccup said as she sighed.

"Remember that Luga attacked me along with her Nightmare?

Ari and Toothless used their dragon magic to heal me but they didn't know that this would happen to me, that I would become an Night Fury like them but I didn't want you or Mom to know because you wouldn't want a dragon for a daughter.

I understand if you want me to leave." Kana told him looking away.

There was a moment of silence but then she felt her father's head on her wingtip as he was surprised yet happy this was happening to her.

"I still love you.

Your mother and I will always love you no matter what.

Even if this is who you are now.

We're a family." he told her.

Kana smiled as those words made her feel better as Ari was relieved but Toothless knew that deep down inside, Hiccup was scared for what would happen to Kana in the future when she fully became an Night Fury like his best friend.

"Dad I think we shouldn't tell Mom or Grandfather about this.

They wouldn't understand." Kana told him.

Hiccup understood as he knew that she would want to keep this a secret.

* * *

The next day Stoick saw Kana around Berk with Ari as he knew that she was never with any other kids as she was very shy but knew that her Night Fury was helping her come out of her shell as she was getting supplies for her family as Hiccup was busy running the village along with dragon training but knew that Astrid had been moody lately along with Ari but he had a feeling he knew what was going on as the healer of the village had examined the woman and said that she was expecting a child as Kana was unaware that soon she would have a sister but Hiccup would tell her soon after she had dealt with becoming an Night Fury and knew if she found out, she'd be worried about hurting the baby.

But the chief knew Kana would do no such thing as she was very caring and had a big heart like Ari and Toothless but wouldn't fit in once she became an Night Fury but could use the pendant from the island of dragons to hide it from the villagers so they wouldn't be afraid as he saw her return to the house carrying the supplies for the house as he and Astrid were happy but Hiccup was hoping that Astrid wouldn't find out that Kana was becoming an Night Fury as she would freak as she and Stoick hoped that she would grow up normal like the kids of Berk and unlike her father but Stoick had a feeling that she was a lot like Hiccup and nothing would change that.

He then saw the youngster outside with Ari and Toothless as he had no clue about what was happening to his gran daughter as he was accepting the change in Berk slowly as he noticed that she was changing but had no clue about what she was changing into.

"Kana there's something your parents wanted to tell you." he said to her.

Kana looked away from her dragon friends as she wondered what her grandfather wanted.

"Your mother will be having a baby soon.

She and your father wanted to tell you but for some reason they didn't want to tell you." he answered.

Kana was very worried as she along with Ari and Toothless were nervous about this news as they had a feeling that Astrid and Hiccup would forget about them once the baby was born.

"Don't worry guys.

Dad would never let that happen." she reassured them.

Ari agreed as she hadn't told Toothless they would be parents soon.

Kana smiled as she was the only one that knew this as Ari had only confided in her with this news but knew that she and Toothless would be good parents but she knew that she could become part of their family.

She then heard her father call her inside.......


	12. Sibling Anxiety

**The Girl And Her Dragon**

**A/N Here's more and now Kana has a little sister, Sienna.**

**Thanks for the reviews as they make me want to write more.**

* * *

Nine months had passed as Hiccup was nervously awaiting the birth of his newborn child but also nervous about his daughter Kana who had nearly finished her transformation into an Night Fury but wasn't there yet as he saw her outside with Ari and Toothless as fear was running through her as she knew she would endanger her new sibling but her father and dragon friends had assured her things would be okay.

But the girl wasn't so sure as she sometimes stole huge amounts of fish from the rivers in Berk for her, Ari and Toothless as she'd almost hurt a villager while she'd been underwater stealing fish.

Her jade green eyes filled with worry as she saw her father come out of the house as she had a feeling that her sibling had arrived as he nodded in reply.

"Come Kana and meet your sister Sienna.

She is waiting to meet you." he said as she was in her black scaled Night Fury like body as she was still her normal height but that part would change in a while as she gave Ari a worried look as she put the pendant on that helped hide her Night Fury form as she followed him inside as Aru saw Toothless about to follow but held him back by his tail.

"I know you want to see Hiccup's ner child but we have to wait, okay?

I'm sure Hiccup will let us see her later." she told him.

He nodded as he knew she was right as he was anxious to see if Astrid and Hiccup's new little one would be a dragon trainer when she was older as Ari understood.

She had a feeling this one would be different.......

* * *

Later Toothless saw Kana sitting outside the house alone as her parents and Stoick were inside too wrapped up in the new baby to pay attention to her as balls of blue flame burst from her mouth in anger as Toothless smiled along with Ari at the girl's strength as they knew she was upset about the fact that her parents and grandfather were caring more about the baby than her.

"Sorry guys just a little stressed out." she told them.

"We know because Hiccup showed us your sister and she didn't like us unlike you when you were just born because you hugged Toothless's neck." Ari said as Kana agreed.

The young human/Night Fury saw that Ari was expecting a child as she knew Toothless was the father as she rubbed her female dragon companion's bloated stomach.

Toothless chuckled a little at that.

Their laughter ceased as she saw Astrid come out as she needed Kana to come inside but she made a face as she decided to sleep outside with Ari and Toothless.

"Besides Sienna hates us because we're dragons." she said pointing to Ari and Toothless.

Astrid sighed seeing anger in Kana's jade green eyes as she went back inside but Kana took off the pendant around her neck becoming her Night Fury form as she needed to take a flight for a while to calm down.

Toothless sighed knowing Kana was sad.

He hoped she'd be okay.

Hiccup sighed as he saw Astrid come in but knew she was worried about Kana.

He was too as he heard a roar as he saw a younger female Night Fury leave the house as he knew it was Kana but knew she was upset about Sienna as he knew his second born was more like Astrid which bothered him as he knew she wasn't into dragon training but would try to get her to try it when she's older but knew she would still hate it like Astrid.

He shook his head sending those thoughts away.

He needed to talk to Kana later.......

* * *

Kana sighed as she was in the forest where she felt free and safe unlike back in her house where her mother was disapproving of her as Sienna was her main concern as she scowled at the thought as she saw other dragons in the forest as she put the pendant on and became her human self so they wouldn't notice she was an Night Fury as she felt better but saw her father appear as he looked worried about her.

"Hey Dad." she said softly looking away.

"Kana......... I know about what's going on.

Sienna won't have a bond with dragons like we do but she'll still need you to help her grow and teach her things.

Along with Ari and Toothless helping her." he reassured her.

Kana sighed as she knew he was right as she knew her younger sister would grow up to be like her mother, fierce and wild.

Hiccup then saw her walk home with him.

He hoped that things would get better as Sienna got older.


	13. Big Decisions

**The Girl And Her Dragon**

**A/N Here's more and thanks for the reviews.**

**I hope to post this chapter.**

**In this, I time skipped to when Sienna is five years old and when Kana is sixteen but Sienna isn't like Hiccup and Kana because she's like her mother Astrid and wants to fight when she grows up and be a Viking.**

**Odd huh?**

* * *

A few years had passed and Kana was now sixteen but was happy as she was flying over Berk in her Night Fury form as she knew that Sienna was now five years old and had blond hair like their mother Astrid as well as her fiery temper as Kana knew too well as she was normally violent towards her and Toothless but the three Night Furies scared her and only felt safe around them when Hiccup was with her as Kana smiled at that.

She knew that Ari had hatched an egg which had her and Toothless's child but would have to wait until it hatched as she couldn't wait until it was born as she would perfer a dragon sibling to a human one that Toothless knew all too well.

He knew that soon he would have a family.

But he wanted Hiccup and Kana to be part of his family as he knew Sienna would never share that bond with dragonkind that Hiccup and Kana had but would ask Kana about this later as she were helping her father with dragon training but her father had warned her not to reveal her dragon form to anybody as they wouldn't understand and be frightened which meant no flying which angered her as she loved flying.

It was her favourite thing about being a dragon especially an Night Fury.

She smirked as her father was dealing with her mother's Deadly Nadder which only listened to her and Astrid but Kana couldn't help laugh as she and the other kids watched the mighty dragon tamer being bested by the kind he loved dearly but they heard a huge roar as Toothless showed up as the Deadly Nadder behaved as Kana hugged him.

"I need to talk to you but I need to talk to your father first.

It's very important." he told her as Hiccup understood.

He had a feeling it was about Toothless and Ari's child as he followed his friend into the forest as Kana had an evil smirk on her face.

"_Maybe I can go flying after all." _she thought smiling evilly.

* * *

Hiccup was astounded as he heard Toothless explain everything but understood what bothered his Night Fury as he cared for him deeply the way Kana cared for Ari but was in awe about the becoming a dragon thing as Toothless smirked knowing the young man would do it raising the love and respect he had for dragonkind to a whole new level.

"Toothless do it." he said.

The male Night Fury was happy yet very excited to hear his master say that as he focused as dragon magic surrounded him as Ari smiled watching them as she'd made herself unseem which was a very useful trait for their species as she hoped Astrid wouldn't be mad as the magic faded.

"Will I start changing soon?" he heard Hiccup ask.

"Soon." Toothless replied.

But Hiccup had a feeling that wasn't all Toothless wanted to tell him as the male Night Fury nodded in reply as he told him about welcoming Kana into his and Ari's family once their hatchling was born but Hiccyp wasn't sure.

Becoming an Night Fury like his friend was one thing.

But letting Kana live with Toothless and Ari was something he needed to think about.

Toothless understood as he knew this was huge as the family had been through a lot with Hiccup becoming chief of the clan, Kana becoming a dragon and now this.

He watched as Hiccup left the forest.

* * *

Kana was helping Ari to build an nest to keep the egg that held her and Toothless's child in safe and warm as she knew that the girl belonged with her and Toothless sort of because they got along better than Kana with the human inhabitants of Berk even though Kana was teaching them about the humans of Berk which was amusing at times but knew that Hiccup would be worried if his daughter was part of their family but they could tell Kana wanted to be the way she took good care of the egg and protected it when she visited at night in her Night Fury form along with wondering if it would be male or female.

But Toothless hoped Astrid and Stoick wouldn't be angry at the fact that he'd turned Hiccup into an Night Fury like him and Kana and knew the transformation would happen slowly as he saw Kana in her Night Fury form rocking the egg gently in her black scaled arms as he smiled knowing her seventeen birthday was coming up which means she would become an adult and decide her life for herself which meant he knew what Kana had decided, to become part of his and Ari's family.

He smiled at that thought as he saw her fall asleep curling her tail around the nest.

Ari smiled as she knew Kana would become part of their family.

She then gasped seeing the egg begin to crack as Kana awoke as Toothless joined them as two small green eyes met theirs as they knew that it was a male dragon but they thought he was cute.

"Aww he's cute!

What're you going to call him?" Kana said.

"We're going to name him Siemen.

After a mighty hero of dragonkind." Toothless answered.

She felt Siemen nuzzle her neck as she liked this proud feeling that was flowing through her as she liked Siemen better than Sienna as Toothless knew what she was thinking.

She smiled as her birthday was in a few day's time.

"I-I have to go before Dad comes looking again." she told them.

But they heard whine like growling from Siemen.

"I think he wants you to stay." Ari said to her.

"I do Siemen but I have to go.

I'll be back, I promise." she said flying off as Siemen cried a little.

They could tell Kana had formed a bond with their young son......


	14. Protecting Them From Danger

**The Hirl And Her Dragon**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**I hope to update before we go out for dinner.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Hiccup was surprised as he knew that today was Kana's seventeenth birthday and that she would make her choice and knew where she would go with, Toothless and Ari.

He sighed as he hadn't told Astrid about this as she wouldn't understand.

He then saw Kana transform into her Night Fury form and flew off into the skies of Berk.

She hoped that she could be a part of Toothless and Ari's family now she was seventeen as she now had charge of her own life as she knew that as she went to the forest as she heard Toothless and Ari as they were chasing after Siemen as the young hatchling was giving them trouble as Kana laughed as he leapt into her black scaled eams as she smiled knowing that he liked her.

She knew that Ari would probably ask her about being part of their family as she was now seventeen as she smiled as she took a flight with Siemen on her back as Toothless watched as his young son was like him but more troublesome than him as he hoped that Hiccup was okay as he were busy as he knew that his precious human was going to become an Night Fury like him and Ari as he smiled as he went to his human's house but saw Astrid and Stoick cooking as he knew that was for Kana's birthday feast as he saw Hiccup join him as he was surprised seeing Toothless show up as he was surprised to see his dragon friend.

"Hey there buddy." he said as Toothless smiled.

"You know it's Kana's birthday right?

Because Ari and I wanted to let you know that Kana wants to become part of our family even if you and Astrid try to stop her as she is very strong willed like me." Toothless answered him.

Hiccup nodded in reply.

He knew all too well of his first born's strong will as she was passionate about a lot of things especially dragons like him and once her mind was set on something, there was no changing it.

He knew that she would be happier being a part of Toothless and Ari's family.

He hoped Astrid wouldn't freak.

Toothless agreed as he and Hiccup went for a flight.

He could wait until later to confront the others about Kana being part of his and Ari's family as they were a better fit.

Hiccup didn't want to imagine how Astrid would react to that.

They then flew to the forest as Toothless wanted him to meet Siemen as he saw Kana land as Siemen sounded happy as Kana saw her father and Toothless but Hiccup saw the younger dragon hide behind Ari.

"Did you guys have a kid?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded as he was trying to get Siemen to come out from his mother but Kana thought it was cute that Siemen was shy like she was as she scooped him up in her black scaly arms as Hiccup was in awe seeing the infant Night Fury.

"Don't be afraid little guy, I won't hurt you.

I just want to see you." Hiccup said as Siemen relaxed at the man's touch.

Kana smiled as she knew that her father had a pretty good bond with dragons like she did but knew her younger human sibling would never have that bond but maybe she would.

"We have to go soon." Hiccup said as Kana looked sad.

He knew it was nearly time for the birthday feast as the sun set and knew she'd tell her mother and grandfather what she was planning but hoped they'd understand as she was not just human but Night Fury and that side needed, longed to be with other Night Furies as Hiccup understood but knew that Astrid and Stoick couldn't but knew they yearned to.

They then returned to the house as they saw Astrid waiting for them as she wondered what was wrong as Hiccup didn't know that she had problems about telling her.

"There's something I need to tell you and Grandfather." Kana said to her.

"Go on." Astrid encouraged as Kana was nervous.

Hiccup saw worry in her jade green eyes as she rook a breath.

"I want to become part of an Night Fury clan." she said as Astrid looked a little nervous.

She knew that this was a little strange as she knew that was expected because she knew her daughter was an Night Fury and knew that she longed for others of her kind.

"I'm not mad at you for this.

I had a feeling this would've happened." she replied.

But then they heard sounds of swinging axes as rebel Vikings attacked as Hiccup was nervous as he and Astrid along with Stoick were defending both Kana and Sienna but Kana knew there was only one way to help her family.

"Sienna stay here." Kana ordered as the five year old understood.

Kana then ran into the forest as she found Toothless and Ari waiting for her.

"You guys have to help1

Rebel Vikings showed up and attacked.

My parents need you." she said.

"I'll help." Toothless replied as she removed her pendant.

She then became her Night Fury self as she and Toothless went to Hiccup's house as Stoick was amazed seeing both Night Furies show up as he was relieved seeing them as Kana flicked a rebel Viking off her mother with her tail as Stoick saw one of the rebel Vikings attack Sienna.

"Sienna!" Kana yelled breathing blue flame burning the Viking.

The five year old was astounded seeing the Night Fury helping her as she flew her to the forest as she saw that worry were in the five year old's eyes as she knew that this Night Fury seemed to care about her as she wondered what was going on as Kana flew her back to the house as Stoick was there as Sienna ran ian into his arms as Astrid watched from inside as Hiccup had vanished but didn't know he had became an Night Fury and had flown away but she remembered that he was different.

Stoick hoped that Kana would be alright where ever she was........


	15. Aftermath

**The Girl And Her Dragon**

**A/N Here's more of the story and thank you so much for the reviews as they make me wanna write more and I kind of came up with an idea for a story that leads on from this one.**

**I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

Kana was worried for her sister and father along with her grandmother but Toothless had reassured her that they would be alright as they were in the forest as Ari wondered what was wrong as Kana put her pendant on and became her human form as she was very quiet knowing that things were wrong but then a reassuring roar came from somewhere as out of nowhere, another Night Fury had appeared as she looked into it's eyes seeing it was her father as she hugged him.

But unlike her, Hiccup couldn't go between his human and Night Fury forms but that didn't matter to her as she was happy to see he was alive as he nuzzled her as he knew that she was worried about Sienna and Stoick along with her mother Astrid.

"Don't worry they're safe.

You kicked those rebel Viking's butts." he told her.

She nodded as Siemen was asleep in his black scaled arms as he knew that things were different now as they'd destroyed that rebel clan but Hiccup knew they couldn't rejoin their human family in Berk and knew there was only one choice.

They would join Toothless's family and stay in the forest hidden unless Berk needed them or any of their family found them.

Hiccup knew this would hurt and upset Astrid but there was nothing he could do as unlike Kana, he couldn't hide his dragon form like she could but hoped they'd understand one day if they did meet.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm sure Mom will understand." Kana reassured him.

Toothless had a feeling she was planning to go back to her home and tell Astrid about Hiccup being an Night Fury and unable to hide it like she could but he and Ari understood.

He hoped Astrid would understand as they saw her become her human form as she left the forest......

* * *

Stoick noticed that Astrid had just woken up from an nap but was worried about both Hiccup and Kana as she hadn't seen them after the rebel Vikings had been taken care of but was worried they'd taken them as prisoners but remembered Kana's secret that she was also Night Fury as he noticed that Sienna was still asleep after everything that had happened as he was worried that she'd be awake worried about being attacked again as he knew that her fear of dragons had been slain as Kana had protected her little sister from the revel Vikings and she'd wanted to see Night Furies again especially the one that had helped her as she wanted to thank it.

He hoped that Toothless was keeping Hiccup and Kana safe as he knew that things had been crazy but knew that they were safe as he decided to stay up in case they returned as he gazed into the fire that Toothles had lit eariler but heard the door open and turned around gasping seeing Kana there as he hugged her tightly as he'd been worried about her.

"Is Mom awake?

I need to talk to her." she answered as Astrid joined them.

Like Stoick, she was happy to see her elder daughter safe and alive as Kana sighed knowing she needed to tell her mother about her father as Astrid saw sadness in Kana's eyes.

"Dad is now an Night Fury like me but can't hide it.

He's in the forest with Toothless and Ari but that's where we'll be unless there's another attack or you guys miss us too much." she told her.

Astrid wasn't angry but smiled seeing the look on Stoick's face hearing that as he'd no idea about that but she had a feeling this would happen as she knew how much her husband loved dragons so to him, becoming a dragon was awesome.

She hoped they wouldn't forget them.

Kana smiled as she left the house and headed back to the forest removing her pendant and becoming her Night Fury form as she saw Toothless waiting for her.

"Don't worry she understands.

Stoick freaked out.

You should've seen it." she told him.

Toothless smiled as they went to join the others......


End file.
